Goodbye, Pearl
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: It was so sudden, so fast. The tentacle slammed into her side, smashing her against a giant boulder. Her gem cracked and her body was injured. Even Steven's magic healing spit couldn't heal her. It was too late. They were going to lose another Gem. Pearl.


Steven, get back to the house!" Pearl shouted to Steven, swinging her staff towards a creature next to her.

"Okay!" Steven shouted back. The Gem wasn't a boy who would go back to the house that simply, but he was so terrified he didn't want to take part in the scene in front of him.

Garnet raised her gauntlets and punched two other creatures, who squealed in pain.

A large, gigantic monster, bigger than Opal and Sugilite combined, roared loudly, the sound rattling the air.

Steven covered his ears as the sound was heard, and he gasped when the monster fell onto all fours and took in a large breath, and breathed out green liquid. Pearl jumped up onto a high rock as the green liquid spilled itself all over the sand on the beach.

Amethyst transformed into a bird and flapped her way up towards the monster's head, and she was about to attack it before she got hit by a tentacle.

"AHHH!" Amethyst cried, falling backwards towards the ground. Garnet saw this and leaped forward, catching the Gem in her arms before she could fall into the green liquid, and she landed on another rock.

"Thanks," Amethyst said before hopping off of Garnet.

"We need to destroy the eye," Garnet said, glancing up at the creature's head.

The creature hissed angrily and glared down at Pearl, who was preparing her next attack by hopping onto nearby rocks. She growled and raised her spear upwards, prepared to hit the creature.

"PEARL! LOOK OUT!" Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst screamed in terror

Pearl was confused for a moment and then-

A large tentacle slammed into Pearl's side, knocking the breath out of her. She screamed as pain shot up through her side and she flew backwards, and she smashed into a giant boulder.

"PEARL!" Steven screeched, running down the hill from the house.

The monster roared, and a large black hole appeared above its head. It leaped up and flew into the hole, and it disappeared.

Pearl slid down the rock, her eyes shut in pain as she plopped onto the sandy beach. She released her spear, losing her grip on it and the spear rolled away from her, stopping inches away from her body.

Steven was the first one to reach Pearl first.

"Pearl?!" Steven said, placing a hand on Pearl's shoulder. Steven gasped in horror when he glanced at her gem on her forehead.

"Your G-Gem! It's cracked!" Steven panicked, his eyes wide in shock.

Garnet and Amethyst reached the two of them a few moments later.

Amethyst gasped when she saw Pearl's gem.

"Oh no," Garnet said in disbelief, not believing what she was seeing.

Pearl's body started flashing a little, like a broken Television.

"S-Steven?" Pearl mumbled weakly, blinking her eyes, although dizziness took over. 

"She'll be okay, right? I can heal her gem!" Steven said in worry and fear, glancing up at Garnet.

Garnet glanced at Steven and shook her head slowly.

"No, Steven. Your healing powers won't work. Her body is…injured as well…" Garnet explained sadly.

"Pearl…?" Amethyst said, tears forming in her eyes.

Pearl's body flashed even more, and the Gem moaned in pain, trying to get up.

"There has to be a way to save her!" Amethyst said, glancing up at the leader.

Suddenly, the injured Gem's gem on her forehead started fading color…

"No…Pearl!" Steven sobbed, falling to his knees. "Please, don't go! Please…Pearl!"

Pearl slowly glanced at Steven, and she took in a shallow breath.

"I…I love you, Steven…" Pearl whispered, and then she took in her last breath. Her body slowly went limp, her head moving to the side.

"PEARL!" Steven cried, tears falling down his cheeks. Amethyst was also crying, and she hugged Garnet, who hugged her back, and Garnet was also crying as well.

Pearl's gem was now a dark grey, no light glowing from it, no sign of life.

And that was the day they Crystal Gems had lost another family member.

And the day when Steven lost a friend. A special person. A motherly person.


End file.
